Colorblind
by LaraWinner
Summary: (Repost from '06) Kagome leads Inuyasha into her world of color.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Colorblind**  
By: Lara Winner  
Song: Counting Crows

_I am color...blind_

Love and youthful passion, a shade of crimson bold and commanding, like the fire rat cloth that protected him from harm, poured through her veins. Blood, heated and pumping madly as his clawed fingers traced a path over the back of her hand shyly longing to entwine with her own.

With out comment Kagome obliged, turning her hand palm up. He did not glance her way, yet he did not have to. They were alone under the stars, a quiet moment for two young lovers as they sat upon the grass side by side gazing out over the rice paddies. The molten gold of his eyes said all as she observed his profile in discreet fascination.

_Coffee black and egg white_

Her gaze dropped to their hands, hers small and nearly engulfed by his larger one. His fingers were long and calloused, testament of a hard life, and his claws were sharp and ever ready to cause destruction.

A soft smile tugged at her lips as she rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand.

Those claws could tear and mangle and yet they could also tease the skin in a soft caress that would send her nerves tingling. She shivered. Quite the paradox, just like her hanyou.

_Pull me out from inside_

"Are you cold?" Inuyasha asked softly, breaking the stillness of the night with the gentle timbre of his voice.

"Not really." She replied. Taking advantage of the moment she snuggled closer, resting her head on his shoulder. "You're more than warm enough."

He tensed out of habit, still a bit at odds with the affection she lavished upon him. But as always he relaxed into her, melting within the icy barriers he erected against the world allowing her to reach the boy starved for attention and in desperate need of acceptance.

_I am ready_

They had fought long and hard for this moment. The ripple of a lifetime in the ocean of eternity, as insignificant as it should seem, was a treasure only soulmates could dream of.

_I am ready_

Every patient moment she had spent suffering the brunt of his spite reaped the seeds of love she'd sown. The roughness of his façade eased, if only in the private moments they shared, and there in the light of her smile he basked.

_I am ready_

It was difficult for her hanyou to see beyond the years of recrimination for his existence. The scars he hid would forever sting and seep their poisonous influence into his perception.

He once confessed that the touch of her hand, even the scent of her skin, could chase his pain away.

_I am…_

His chin came to rest atop her head as he let out a soft, contented sigh.

"I love you Inuyasha." She whispered. It was something he needed to hear and something she never tired of saying.

_Taffy stuck, tongue tied_  
_Stuttered shook and uptight_

"Kagome… I…" He swallowed hard.

For reasons she could not fathom, some so deeply rooted in his psyche she doubted he fully understood, the words he longed to say remained choked in his throat. She didn't need the words. Not when all she had to do was look at the way he coveted her and tried so very hard to give her the practical things he deemed important like a home, protection and security, speaking of love paled in comparison to the ways he expressed it.

Kagome leaned back to look up at him and seeing his stricken countenance hastened to dissuade his apparent anxiety.

_Pull me out from inside_

"Shhh." She cooed moving close enough to feel his quickened breath against her lips. "I know Inuyasha, you don't have to say anything."

Like a well-read book with a worn cover a frayed edges Kagome could interpret Inuyasha's expressions just as easily as words spelled out on a page. His golden eyes narrowed in a mixture of mild annoyance at her aptitude and anticipation of closing the short distance between them. But he would not take the initiative to kiss her, he never did.

For as bold and brash as her hanyou could be, the concept of intimacy was still foreign territory in his colorblind mentality. He was eager to follow her lead, yet it was not innocence that kept him timid for he'd seen far too much in his young life to hide behind such pretences.

Kagome sensed there were deep psychological wounds still raw and bleeding, possibly forever buried in Inuyasha's soul that even her complete acceptance would never heal. There was much fear in him, fear that he tried to hide with an overbearing bravado, fear that kept him guarded even when his true feelings seeped through the cracks in his invisible armor, fear that would forever bind him in a self made prison.

But in these private moments she could guide him out into light…

_I am ready_

Gently her lips moved to capture his own in a silent invitation, one that he accepted as he returned the gesture pressing closer. Pink velvet claimed them both as the dance began, lips barely touching and moving together languidly as she lead him further into her arms.

_I am ready_

One hand lifted to tangle in his silver locks as her heart increased its tempo. Her head tilted as she deepened the kiss, flicking her tongue at his bottom lip. Against her he shivered.

_I am ready_

A soft growl rumbled in her hanyou's chest as he obeyed, parting his lips enough to allow her entry. Playfully she caressed then darted back achieving victory ad he followed with fervor.

_I am...fine_

When they finally parted Kagome gave a shaky chuckle leaning her brow to his. "When you kiss me like that you say more than words ever could."

"I like kissing you wench." he replied huskily.

Kagome's smile turned mischievous. "And kissing leads to other things…" her words trailed off as her fingers resumed the conversation plucking at the tied of his haori.

He watched her intently as the material fell slack. Slowly his arms came around her in a more secure embrace as she tucked her face into the crook of his neck and started placing kisses where she couldn't access before.

_I am covered in skin_  
_No one gets to come in_

"Kagome…" he groaned her name helpless against the feelings she created.

She enjoyed his surrender remembering a time not so long ago when he balked away from the vulnerability he succumbed to at her touch. Even now she would venture no further than running her palms along his sides, memorizing the play of muscles beneath her hand. He was not ready for more than this and she was too afraid to undo the progress she had made by ignoring his needs and pushing too far.

He was only just beginning to get comfortable in his own skin, finally thinking himself worthy of the love she offered. No one else was given the privilege of being so close to him and Kagome would rather die than to ever forsake the precious gift of his trust.

_Pull me out from inside_

Gingerly, as if afraid to startle her, clawed fingers slipped just beneath the hem of her top sending a warm tingle across her skin. His thumbs rubbed carefully mindful not to press too hard. Another groan tore from his throat as she nipped at his pulse point before pulling back to see his face.

_I am folded, and unfolded, and unfolding_

Inuysha's eyes cracked open to golden slits, his ever present scowl momentarily cast aside. A small smile, more beautiful than finest work of art, curved his lips as he pulled her impossibly closer. Knowing what he wanted Kagome obliged leaning in for another kiss.

_I am color…blind_

Love, red in its passion and white in its purity, illuminated her heart to the boy in her arms showing him so many shades of gray without using sight at all. Eagerly he aimed to please her, kissing her in the way that she had taught him and boldly losing himself in her world of color.

It was a brave move for the hanyou once hated by all and in the end even by the one he loved… once upon a time.

_Coffee black and egg white_

"Kagome…" he breathed against her lips.

Her name spoken with such reverence pulled at her heartstrings for never had she thought it would be her name he would whisper. And tomorrow would bring back her moody husband as he struggled let go of the past now that it was forever behind him.

"I love you." she whispered once more knowing that hearing it would banish the darkness from his soul.

_Pull me out from inside_

Snuggling against him contentment settled over her as he nuzzled his nose into her hair and breathed deeply filling his lungs with her scent.

_I am ready_  
_I am ready_  
_I am ready_

"Inuyasha can we stay here tonight?"

"Out here?" he asked sounding amused.

She pulled back to look at him, pleading with her eyes. "Would you mind? I don't want to let go of you just yet."

For a moment he seemed to consider her request then he nodded hugging her tighter. "Alright."

Tucking herself against him once more Kagome smiled.

_I am... Fine_

* * *

**A.N.-** This little story was orginally posted in '06, if memory serves. I've updated a bit to fit the ending to the manga/anime.


End file.
